Harry Potter Algo Mas
by hyh4ever
Summary: Ehh no soy muy buena para los Summary! Peroo entren y leanloo es de HarryHermione..


**Hola Bueno es mi primer ****Fic**** así q no prometo mucho**** Solo espero q les guste. Habrá mucha aventura, amor y suspenso! **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora ****Jk****Rowling**** yo solo los tomo para brindarles un poco de fantasía**** Esta lectura es sin fines de lucro. Solo que dejen un ****review**

1

El Plan

**Faltaba poco para la media noche. A unas millas delpueblo ****Stonenghe****, se encontraba una casa cuyo aspecto era desagradable tenia los vidriosrotos, el techo levantado y a su alrededor la acerca estaba comida y caída; sin contar lo nauseabundo que estaba adentro. En lo más profundo de la casa se escuchaban dos voces, eran dos hombres que estaban conversando.**

**- Hay buenas nuevas mi señor - dijo inclinándose – Un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos azules y de pelo rubio.**

**- Que me tienes..**** - Pregunto el hombre acariciando la serpiente que tenia en su mano.**

**- Parece que el**** Ministerio se ha unido con ****Dumblendore**** y la Orden, entre ellos tienen un plan para mantener al chico a salvo**** - dijo el hombre ****mirando a la serpiente.**

**- Eso no es nada nuevo par****a****mi ****Lark****, espero que me tengas mas información y no me ****estés**** haciendo perder el tiempo si sabes cual es el M-ALDIITO PLAN VE AL GRANO****- esto último lo dijo tan fuerte que la serpiente saltoy se echo al piso. ****Voldemort**** estaba furioso llevaba ****días**** tratando de averiguar ****cuando iban a buscar a Harry y para donde lo iban a llevar**

**- ****Sii****sii**** mi señor - dijo ****nervioso**** - Yo estaba en el Ministerio como usted me ordeno****y escuche que ****Percy****Weasl****e****y**** le ****decía**** a ****Fudge**** que todo estaba listo, que para las 12:30 am del Viernes era el cumpleaños del chic****o y que iban a ir a buscarlo ju****nto con los ****Aurores**** y luego se ****irían**** en las escobas para ****llevárselo**** a ****Dumblendore**** con el cual se ibaa quedar hasta que comenzaran las clases en ****Hogwarts**

**Hubo un silencio incomodo solo se escuchaba el sisear de la serpiente y la respiración agitada de ****Lark**

**- Muy**** b****ie****n**** Solo tienen que atacar antes que ellos y traer a Potte****r**** - Dijo agarrando a ****Naggini**** del piso - Mientras tanto hagamos sufrir un poco a nuestro querido Harry - dijo esto ultimo con repulsión.**

**En ****Privet**** Drive se encontraba un chico de 16 años tumbado boca abajo en la cama, ****parecía**** agitado, daba vueltas en la cama hasta que...**

**- AUCH - dijo ****parándose**** del suelo y ****al mismo tiempo ****sobándose**** la cicatriz, juraba que nunca le ****había****ardido como ahora. Eso no era bueno****Voldemort**** estaba Feliz, se levanto ycon dificultad vio que se asomaban varios rayos de sol. Se ****sentó**** en la cama y se paro al instante al recordar el porque se ****había**** despertado.**

**!!- Sueño-!!**

**- Bombarda - Hubo una pequeña ****explosión****y entraron 3**** hombres y una mujer a una casa**

**- Quien anda ahí..**** - Pregunto el señor****Lovegood****. Los ****mortifagos**** se ****colocaron****al frente de este y uno deellos lo agarro y lo empujo hasta el suelo**

**- Solo queremos a la chica -Dijo Justinmientras se acercaba al señor.Desde la escalera se asomo Luna y al ver a los ****mortifagos**** se puso****muy nerviosa**

**- PAPA - grito Luna. Cuando bajo**** la cara puedo ver co****mo una serpientese deslizaba en ****las escaleras**

**-LUUNA COORRE VETE ****VETE**** - dijo exasperado ****el señor ****Lovegood****- VEETE - estoulti****mo acompañado de un doloroso son****ido ****pues el ****mortifago**** le había propina****do una patada.**

**- Veo que quieres jugar - ****decía**** la ****única**** mujer que los acompañaba - ****Déjenmelo**** a mi por favor - esto ult****imo lo dijo con entusiasmo y**** felicidad**

**- Vamos Bella no vallas a ser tan cruel - Dijo Justin - Con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**- CRUCIO**

**!!- Fin del Sueñ****o-!!**

**Harry se ****sentó**** en el pequeño escritorio que tenia y se ****disponía**** a escribirle una carta a ****Dumblendore**** sobre ****su sueño, cuando una lechuza muy parecida a ****Hedwig**** entraba a su cuarto, la ****reconocía**** m****uy bien pues el se la obsequio a ****Hermione**** cuando le dieron el puesto de Prefecta. Agarro el sobre que tenia la lechuza y se sentó para leer la c****arta con calma. Sonrió al ver ****la pulcra ****caligrafía**** de su amiga**

_**Para: Harry**__** Potter**_

_**Querido Harry espero que **__**estés**__** bien**__**, dentro de dos días cumples años, espero pasarla contigo.**____**Dumblendore**__** le ha dicho a **__**Fudge**__** que colocara varios **__**Aurores**__** al rededor de mi casa, en la madrugara atacaron al señor **__**Lovegood**__**. Luna esta conmigo**__**, pronto iremos a "Ya sabes donde"**__**. Es lo **__**único**__** que te puedo decir hasta ahora. **____**Cuidate**___

_**B**__**esos te **__**quiere**____**mucho**___

_**Hermione**____**Granger**_

**Harry ****leyó**** la carta**** lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su sueño fue real y que ****habían**** atacado a los ****Lovegood****. Se asomo a la venta y pudo ver a varios hombres parados en los postes de las esquinas. Lo ****tenían**** v****igilado y no le ****habían**** dicho nuevamente.**

**- NO PUEDO CREERLO - Frustrado y con el ****ceño fruncido Harry se aparto d****e****la ventana y se ****acostó, miro su cuarto****. Todo estaba ****desordenado y la jaula de ****Hedwig**** hablaba por si sola**** de lo asquerosa que estaba. No le importo mucho y se paro para irse a bañar, pues dentro de dosdías ya ****n****o ****estaría**** ahí. Cuando se ****disponía**** ir al baño vio lacarta de ****Hermione**** y suspiro, sin darse cuenta ****la**** toco. Le hacia falta su cara, su sonrisa y su voz****Pronto la ****veria****! Y eso era lo qlo ****mantenía**** feliz**** verla.**

**- Y a Ron - Dijo ****engañándose**** así mismo**

**Buenoo**** si les ****gustoo**** y quieren el 2cp solo dejen ****Review**** :D**


End file.
